Transference
by SapphicSalsa
Summary: What happens when Melinda Gordon meets a teen who can not only see ghosts, but feel them as well? What happens when the teen's mother goes missing? First chapter is short, sorry. Rated T for future chapters. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: My first GW fic, have mercy. Also, un-beta'd. Enjoy!

Melinda woke with a start, only to find a figure standing over her bed. Slowly, it spoke.

"It's over." The figure stepped into a shadow and was gone.

***

Then next morning, Melinda entered her shop, coffee clutched tightly and eyes heavy. She yawned as she sat down at the counter, opening her laptop. When she opened her e-mail, she received a message from a doctor at the local hospital's psychiatric ward. The doctor wanted her to come down immediately. Assuming that it was about Jim, she left immediately, before Delia could even ask.

She entered the ward and went to the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Doctor Kent." The nurse pointed down a long hall and spoke.

"Room 77." Melinda thanked the nurse and walked quickly down the hall. She stopped at the door, peering in. There was a man, and a young woman, no older than 16 or 17, sitting in a chair. She knocked on the door and the doctor looked up. He signaled for her to come in and she opened the door.

"Hi." She smiled weakly. Where was Jim? What was this all about? Dr. Kent stood, leaving the girl to sit on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Melinda?" She nodded. "That's Christina, she asked for you. I assumed you were her mother, until her real mother showed up. I don't see how she would know you, she's new in town. Maybe you could talk to her? She won't tell us anything, and her mother had to leave." Melinda nodded; she figured it couldn't do any harm. She walked up to the younger woman. Looking at her more closely, she noticed a strange familiarity in her features.

"Christina?" She looked up, her eyes shined a dark blue, tinted with purple.

"Call me Victoria." She stated, looking slightly irritated.

"Victoria, right. I'm Melinda. Gordon." Melinda pulled up a chair and sat down, slightly distracted by the ever-growing amount of ghosts gathering around the redhead. Victoria seemed to get more irritated as every moment passed.

"You…you can see them, right? Th-the ghosts?" She had begun to hunch over as they leaned over her, murmuring ominously. Melinda nodded.

"Yes, I take it you can too." Victoria flinched, her breathing ragged.

"It's more than that. I can feel them. N-not just feel _them_, being here, but I can _feel_ them. What they've been through." Melinda was utterly confused.

"I don't…understand." Her brow furrowed, the spirits had begun to circulate around the room, a few backing up as a few stepped forward. Victoria sighed, she extended her hand.

"Give me your hand." Melinda was hesitant, but extended her own hand. The second her skin came in contact with the younger woman's, she was overcome with pressure, as if her body was being crushed, and needles, pricking every inch of her body. She gasped, and felt lightheaded. Just as she thought it was over, a man set his hand on her shoulder, and she nearly fainted as she felt intense pain near her heart. Victoria quickly withdrew her hand, breathing raggedly.

"Thank you." Victoria spoke. "For not thinking I'm crazy."

Once Melinda had regained her composure, she smiled, albeit weakly. "Any time." She breathed. She stood, neither intending to leave, nor address the spirits in the room. She took a step towards the door, and turned around. "How did you know who I am?"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for the bumps in the plotline, faulty thinking on my part.

Victoria froze, biting her lip nervously. She chuckled. "Funny story." She stood, positioning herself firmly next to the only exit before speaking. "I was kind of going crazy, spirits and all, and one of them mentioned you. Simply my instinct, I repeated your name and Doc what's-his-name said something that I, of course, couldn't hear, then he left and I resolved not to answer any questions until the," Victoria took a breath, pausing. "Those guys," she made a gesture with her hand to the mass of spirits in the far corner of the room. "Quieted themselves, which they did when you entered. " She pointed at Melinda. "Cue, Miss Melinda Gordon."

Melinda stood there for a moment, blinking. "Okay." She spoke under her breath. Realizing how long she had spent, she checked her watch. 10:18. Crap, she was late for work!

"Late?" Victoria asked, and Melinda nodded in response. Victoria opened the door, following her out. "Let me guess, work, or a date?" Melinda laughed, walking hurriedly out of the building.

"Work and I walked." She sighed, cursing Jim for taking her car to work while his was in the body shop. She looked to her left, then to her right, it was several blocks either way. In a last-ditch attempt, she called Delia, hoping that she could come pick her up.

"I know a shortcut." Victoria spoke up. She pointed to a patch of empty land across the street. "It cuts about five minutes off of your trip. I've been to your shop a billion times before." _That would explain why she looked familiar_, Melinda thought. She closed her phone.

"Let's go." As she crossed the street, she was thankful she chose not to wear high heels. The small valley led straight to the square, and was, quite literally, nothing but bumps. She carefully made her way across the first hill, nearly tripping twice and cursing under her breath. After a moment, she noticed that the footsteps that had accompanied hers had faded out. "Um, Victoria?" She looked around, spotting the young woman at the top of a hill ahead of her. Melinda had to admit, she looked so peaceful, despite her wild red hair and old clothes. She made her way up the hill, looked out over the square, and remembered why she had fallen in love with Grandview.

"Sometimes I come here and just think, for hours and hours. It really is gorgeous.' Melinda nodded, closing her eyes as a light wind brushed against her face. "You should go." Victoria was careful not to touch Melinda, but turned to her. "I'll be here all day, maybe down at the coffee shop for lunch, but still here." She shrugged, and sat on the grass. "Feel free to stop by, my office doors are always open." Melinda laughed and headed into the square, feeling strangely refreshed.

Melinda closed her shop door early. She hadn't seen a single customer all day, and she felt she deserved the night off. Remembering the morning's events, she headed for the field adjacent to the square, figuring she could catch the sun set over the small hub of shops before she headed home.

After about five minutes, she was climbing up the same hill she had climbed earlier that day. When she reached the top, she was met by a surprise guest. Well, two, actually.

"Victoria, hi." She said, smiling. She nodded to the ghost next to her. "And…company." The ghost suddenly froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"You can _see_ me?" She turned to Victoria, who was placed comfortably on the ground. "_She_ can see me?" Victoria nodded.

"It's a gift." She leaned forward, patting the ground next to her. "Melinda. Come, sit, be content, it's a contagious feeling." Melinda noticed the happy expression on Victoria's face, and how it was strangely similar to a look of pain. "Before I forget, that's Caroline. Friend from…" She scrunched her face, deep in thought. "Somewhere. Bank robbery gone wrong. Refuses to go into the light on the grounds of-" She was cut off by Caroline.

"I don't want my un-biological sister's gift to go to waste. I shall see that she falls into the right hands." Victoria cackled.

"You are so cheesy!" Melinda chuckled. "Pardon my poor manners. How was your day, Miss Gordon?" _For someone like her, she really does have good manners_, Melinda thought to herself.

"Call me Melinda, it was okay, hardly no customers." She stared into the sunset, slightly in awe of its elegant beauty. "It really is fantastic out here, isn't it?" Victoria nodded, leaning back on her elbows.

"I come here and everything just…melts away." She checked her neon watch and sprang up. "I'd love to stay and chat, but if I don't get home in thirty seconds, I'm dead meat," She looked to her blonde friend. "No offense, Carrie." Caroline smiled.

"None taken, go." She watched for a moment, and turned to Melinda. "Look, she really needs someone to listen to her, she honestly thinks she is crazy, and you're just the person to keep her from putting herself in a dangerous situation." The ghost vanished, leaving Melinda with nothing but her thoughts and the setting sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda started off in the general direction of her house, taking the sweet spring air. Her thoughts wandered from Victoria, to Jim, and back to Victoria. She wondered if Victoria had always had her gift, and if she had developed the skill to feel the spirits. Melinda was startled when she heard running steps approaching her. Quickly, she spun around and was knocked down by a flash of red hair.

"Melinda!" Victoria gasped, standing up. "I'm so sorry!" She was panting as she helped the older woman to her feet.

"It's okay," Melinda brushed her skirt off and looked at Victoria. "What's wrong?"

"She's-she's gone!" The teen's eyes were wide, welling with tears. "Th-they came, and took her! I was coming inside, and she wasn't there, I know they took her!"

"Okay, who is she?" Melinda placed her hand on her shoulder, but pulled back at the sting.

"My mom, those bastards kidnapped her!" Her eyes flashed angry, and she looked down. "I was supposed to protect her, I'm her daughter." Behind her appeared a man, and then a woman, followed by several more, in waves. The mass of spirits stopped growing and Melinda guessed that there had to have been at least twenty of them. Victoria scrunched her face in disgust and spun around, pulling an old white bandana from her pocket. "See this? When I wear this, you can't bother me. You can't make me hurt, or talk to me, or even come near me! Understood?!" She tied the bandana around her neck, and waited. After a moment, the spirits had disappeared altogether. She let out a sigh of relief, and turned around. "I'm so sick of this. I'm tired of running."

Melinda reached out her hand, smiling weakly. Hesitantly, Victoria took it, shocked by the absence of a pained look on the brunette's face.

"It gets less hard as time goes by, Victoria. And I want you to know that I am always here, whenever you need me." She gave Victoria's hand a reassuring squeeze, and smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot. She tells me you're married. Carrie." Victoria said in a weak attempt to change the subject.

Melinda laughed. "Oh no missy, You're not gonna get off that easy."

"Damn."

"Who are the guys that took your mom?" Melinda headed in the direction of her house, tugging Victoria along.

"Well you see…" Victoria elaborated on how her mother had always been on the bad side of the local thugs. She recounted the times her mother had turned them in for domestic disturbances, and how they vowed to "get even." She spoke of how they claimed to have a lot of power, but that they were really a bunch of goons with guns.

By the time they had reached Melinda's house, Victoria had given every possible detail on the situation and, by the looks of it all, Victoria was stuck smack in the middle.

"You're welcome to stay here, if you like." Melinda offered.

"Really? I mean, I don't want to be too much of a burden." Victoria ducked her head, her hair shielding the embarrassed look on her face.

"Any time." Melinda smiled, and Victoria looked up.

"Thank you so much! Do you have a phone? I need to call my work." Melinda's brow furrowed, this girl looked way to young to be working so late, but she pointed out the phone and fixed the red head a bed on the couch. "Thanks again, Melinda." Melinda just smiled.

"Where do you work, any way?" Victoria laughed nervously.

"Another funny story. I, um, work at a night club, as a dancer." She bit her lip. "A-and I'm legal, and everything, I'm nineteen, just so you know. I'm a lot older than I look, or so people say." Melinda couldn't believe it. Although she had to admit, the girl did have the build of a dancer, at least from what she could tell over the torn jeans, faded tee, and baggy jacket.

"So, you," She paused. "Dance?" Victoria nodded sheepishly.

"In essence, I do solo acts and I work the crowd sometimes. I also take classes and a dance studio out of town once a week, but I have to walk there."

"So you're good then?" Upon realizing how rude those words meant, she sighed, placing her face in her hands. "I meant…I need sleep. " She gave in. "Finish over breakfast?" Victoria stifled a yawn in response.

"Yuh-huh." She smiled tiredly and slid under the blanket on the couch. "And Melinda?"

Melinda stopped halfway up the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, for not thinking I'm a nut job, or just deserting me. You don't know ho much it means to finally know I'm not crazy or just delusional." Melinda nodded and turned off the light. That night, she slept better than she had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda woke up earlier than she had expected. She reached over and picked up the phone, figuring she could catch Jim on his way home.

"Hello?" Jim picked up after a few rings.

"Hey." Melinda slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom, startled by her disheveled hair.

"Mel? Is something wrong?" She could hear the concern in his voice and smiled.

"No, no. I just called to say hi, and to warn you, we have a guest." She left the bathroom and headed down the hall. "You on your way home?" She asked casually, gliding downstairs.

"In the driveway right now." Melinda heard a car door slam and looked around downstairs. To her surprise, Victoria wasn't asleep on the couch. In fact, she was across the room, stretching in, what Melinda guessed were, yoga poses. "Please tell me our guest has a pulse." Jim hung up the phone and stepped into the house.

"Hi." Melinda gave him a hug and a kiss, giving Victoria time to cross the room. "Victoria, Jim. Jim, Victoria. Glad that's over. Who's hungry?" Melinda said all in one breath, clapping at the end in a very perky gesture. Victoria raised her hand.

"I can make pancakes, eggs, and bacon, if you like. Though it's up to you whether you like them or not." Melinda smiled. Victoria pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll just be…that way. Ciao." She scurried off into the kitchen and Melinda turned to Jim.

"Did that answer your question?" Jim nodded, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, but I thought we agreed not to get a maid." Melinda laughed, and slapped his chest playfully.

"Oh, be nice! She's a very nice girl, but a bit…off." Melinda grabbed the blanket off of the couch and folded it, placing it over the back.

"Off as in off her rocker off, or off as in…_off_ off?" Jim sat on the couch, fixing the extra pillow under his head. Melinda sat next to him, fixing her body between his arms.

"She can see earthbound spirits. And…feel them. And it hurts, a lot." She closed her eyes, recounting the first time they saw each other. Jim quirked a brow.

"And how would you know?" Melinda laughed, the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting in on them.

"Long story." She sat up, turning to face him. "She says her mother was kidnapped by thugs that are armed. Goons with guns, she called them." Jim sat up, suddenly aware.

"Did you call the cops?" Melinda shook her head.

"I don't think she wants me to, she didn't exactly tell me not to, but I think we can handle it, you know?" Jim understood, Melinda was a woman who could take care of herself, if she didn't want him to worry, he didn't. At least not much. As if on cue, Victoria poked her head around the corner.

"Breakfast!" She sing-songed. Melinda noticed the lack of a certain white bandana among her accessories and wondered if she was talking to her friend. Melinda led Jim into the kitchen, amazed by how it was set up. Two identical plates, both fully equipped with two sunny side up eggs, two pancakes and bacon.

"Wow." Melinda breathed. "This looks delicious." She sat down, cutting out a bite of pancake. "Mm, it tastes amazing." Victoria beamed.

"I aim to please. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to clean up." She turned to the pans and bowls, placing them in a row, smallest to largest.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Jim asked, slightly confused. Victoria smiled.

"I don't eat until before I go to my day job, it gives me more long-lasting energy." Melinda couldn't believe it. This girl worked two jobs, had to deal with ghosts and intense pain, and now, her mother being kidnapped.

"What do you do in the day?" Melinda asked, munching on a piece of bacon.

"When I'm not staring at the sky from a hilltop," Melinda chuckled, "I teach dance at the community center. Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays." She smiled.

"What kind of dance?" Victoria spun around, and did several modern dance tricks that Melinda could only dream of performing.

"Modern dance, with a bit of hip-hop mixed in for a street flair." Melinda laughed, finishing her meal.

"Well, the meal was fabulous, and your little dance was," She clapped, standing up. "Bravo! But I am opening up today, and I need to get ready, so thank you for the meal, Victoria, and goodbye" She gave Jim a quick kiss, and exited. Victoria turned back to her dishes, scrubbing each one thoroughly before rinsing it and setting it to dry. Jim watched her for a while, and spoke.

"When are you going to eat?" He asked, getting up to help her put the dishes away.

"I'll have a snack at 11:00, and then a meal at 2:00, classes start at 2:30." She reached to put a plate away, but pulled back, hissing. "Skimbleshanks!" Jim furrowed his brow.

"Skimbleshanks?" He put the plate up and leaned against the counter. "What happened?"

"I tore a bit of tissue in my shoulder, and it's still a little sore." She smiled weakly, heading into the living room, only to nearly run over Melinda, for a second time. "Sorry!" She quickened her pace, opening the door for Melinda. "I've got to go, I'll se you later, I guess." She followed Melinda out the door and raced off, her legs carrying her out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** Apologies for the no posting. I went on a short hiatus, for creativity's sake. It's the research paper's fault, not mine. :)

* * * * * * *

Victoria hastily tied the old white bandana around her neck, turning off of the main street to an old alley she appropriately named "what makes Grandview old." She stopped in front of an old house, complete with muddy lawn and peeling gray paint. As she opened the front porch door, she was overcome with emotions, but mostly sadness.

She sought out her bag and nearly ran out the door, being sure to grab her cell phone and charger, she intended to spend as little time as possible in that house. She checked her watch, 11:45. She had plenty of time to get to the square, and find Melinda a gift before she needed to get to work.

* * * * *

She finished her snack, a muffin from the coffee shop and a cup of tea, and headed out her door, looking over the shops. Flowers? No, too romance-ey, a new shirt? Nah, she didn't know Melinda's size. She continued through several options before she got the brilliant idea to shop for something at Melinda's own shop, Same as it Never Was.

She made her way across the square, and entered the little shop. She was greeted by Melinda's warm smile.

"Victoria? Is something wrong?" Melinda inquired from behind the desk. Victoria smiled back, shaking her head.

"Just looking for a gift. I have a friend that's really into antiques." Melinda laughed quietly.

"Is that so?" She played along.

"Oh, yeah." Victoria looked over a few dolls and some bracelets. "She has her own sore, you know." Melinda stepped out from behind the desk.

"She must have a pretty good life." Victoria nodded.

"Oh yeah. She has this amazing house, and a great husband. He's a paramedic." She stated as if Jim were her own son. "She is one lucky woman."

"I bet she is." Melinda laughed, soon followed by Victoria. Melinda hugged Victoria before they settled into a comfortable silence. After a moment, Victoria checked her watch.

"Oh, shoot, I gotta go, I'll be late!" She headed to the door, but was stopped by Melinda.

"Let me give you a ride." Victoria looked back gratefully.

"Domo!" Melinda grabbed her keys and locked the shop door with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do-what?" Victoria giggled.

"Domo, as in domo arigato, or arigato gosaimasu. The first is like many thanks, the second is many formal thanks in Japanese." Melinda got in the car, starting it up.

"You're like a jack of all trades." She stated, impressed.

"Ah, but master of none." Victoria answered humbly. "So, I officially owe you two now, how can I repay you?"

"Nah," Melinda scrunched her nose, pulling out of the square. "More like one, breakfast totally made up one." Victoria laughed.

"That still leaves me in debt. How's about a free dance lesson?" Melinda shook her head, parking in the community center's parking lot.

"Oh no, dancing and I? We don't get along, at all." Victoria waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Nonsense! This is _modern_ dance. Practically anything goes." Victoria got out, crossing to Melinda's window. "My first class is a beginner's class. All ages, come as you are." She extended her hand. "Pretty please? I promise if you don't at least like it, you can go straight back to your store, no questions asked." She stuck out her lip in a childish pout.

"Alright. But I am so not dancing in these heels." Melinda sighed as she opened her car door. She had no idea why she was doing this. She followed Victoria to a bright room at the top of the building, and sat in one of the chairs by the door.

"What size shoe are you? I have extra tennies." Melinda smiled.

"Seven, domo arigato. Did I say that right?" Victoria picked up some gray tennis shoes and nodded.

"Perfect. You catch on fast, see? You'll do fine." Victoria reassured with a warm smile as Melinda removed her heels and put the loaner shoes on. She watched as Victoria readied herself for her work, stretching and performing little dances. By the time she was done, what Melinda had expected to be the class had arrived.

Victoria made her way across the room and shut the door. "Alright then!" She clapped, gaining the room's attention. "Let's get started!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Most of you know the drill." Victoria started. "Station yourselves where you can see me, yeah? And then we'll start the class." Melinda positioned herself slightly to Victoria's left. Once again, she questioned why she let herself be talked into doing this.

"Who would like to recap what we learned last time?" Half the class raised their hands; the other half simply looked on. "Jude! You're here again!" She smiled at a young man. "Two classes in a row, that's a new personal record. Would you like to enlighten us on what we covered in the last class?" She glanced at Melinda, who smiled weakly in response.

"Um, you taught us some isolation techniques, and we did a freestyle circle." Melinda thought he sounded shy, but she was more worried about actually having to dance. She tried not to think about it, but being in the middle of a dance class didn't help.

"Right, so the other day, I'm thinking up new lessons, right? And I'm sitting in my secret hiding place," she winked at Melinda. "And suddenly it hit me. Nobody in here likes to watch dancers who look like robots. Well, at least I don't. Anyway, people like to see expression, happiness, sadness, anger, fear, yadda yadda yadda. So today, we're going to work on that, yeah?" Melinda noticed how energetic Victoria looked. Her eyes had lit up, and she was much more animated. "So, y'all can warm up, or whatever and I'm going to review notes. Be ready in five minutes." The group dispersed around the room as Victoria crossed to the back of the room. Melinda followed.

"Hey," Victoria looked up.

"Hay is for horses, Melinda." Melinda huffed and rolled her eyes.

'Anyway, how am I going to embarrass myself today?" Victoria laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, as long as you can act, not even that well, you'll be fine." Melinda opened her mouth to object, but she was cut off. "Ah, ah, ah, I said fine. _Fine_." Melinda sighed, and changed the subject, so as to distract herself.

"Hey, I did some research, called up some favors, y'know, and I found an address of one of the gang members. I thought we could go check it out later." Victoria's face lit up as her mouth opened.

"You are-" She pointed at Melinda and squeaked. "Gifts! I will get you gifts, mm-hmm, and lots of it! Gifts in abundance for Melinda Gordon." She nodded, satisfied with herself. "Now then. You, dancing. Me, teaching. Us, going. Now." She crossed the room, clapping loudly to get the class's attention.

"Okay, so let's start with something simple. A prompt, four beats, then pose. Ready?" Victoria took a step back, ensuring she could see everyone. "Remember, use your _whole_ body, and don't be afraid that you're going to look weird. If you feel like an idiot, you're doing it right! First prompt, you are being chased by a monster. One, two, three, four." She counted the beats slowly, letting everyone get a chance to think. Melinda chose a pose that had her leaning to one direction with a frightened look on her face. She must've been doing great, because she felt completely idiotic.

"Good! Good, good, very well!" The rest of the hour followed the schedule accordingly, and Melinda slowly gained some confidence. When the class was over, Melinda sat back in her chair, untying her loaners and slipping her heels back on.

"That is…way harder than it looks!" She said, grabbing her purse and handing the shoes back to Victoria. "So, shall we go check out that lead?" She offered with a smile.

"You know what? Not just yet, I need to grab some things from my house first. I-oh!" Victoria gasped as she bent over, grasping the table for support. Suddenly, Caroline appeared, a solemn look on her face.

"Carrie?" Melinda looked confused.

"Victoria." Caroline took a deep breath. "It's your mom."


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria froze. "No. They haven't already-" She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"What happened?" Melinda followed suit. Victoria spun around once they reached Melinda's car.

"I can't, as a human being, ask you to help me save my mom. I can't because it would put in danger. As in, you could die. So, I can't ask you to help me, also because you already have. But I can ask you to take me to where you think they are." Melinda wanted to protest, but couldn't find the words. She climbed into the care and drove as fast as she could to an old warehouse. Victoria dug out a pocket knife and her cell phone.

"If I don't come back in five minutes, drive back to your house, and stay there. Call whoever needs to know that you won't be back at work, do not call the police, and keep a knife close at _all times_. They will come after you. I will send you a warning text, that's when you run. Get in your car and drive out here. After you get my text, wait 60 seconds; grab a flashlight, a lighter, and something hard, a bat, a big pot, anything." She sounded very serious, and somewhat pained. Melinda could tell that she had planned this out.

"Be safe." Was all she could manage. It amazed her to see a daughter to go to such lengths to save her mother. She watched Victoria make her way down the long path and disappear into the large building. She waited four minutes before she began to worry. After she counted to sixty, she drove straight home and picked up the phone, calling Delia.

"Melinda? Is everything all right?" Melinda smiled at Delia's worry.

"No, I just…had some bad food is all. I won't be back at work." She headed to the kitchen and pulled a butcher knife out of the drawer. "Just wanted to let you know."

"Oh, well…okay. I hope you feel better. Bye."

"Bye." Melinda sat on the couch in silence, turning her cell phone over in her hands. She had nearly nodded off when the shrill beep of her cell phone woke her. She flipped her phone open quickly, scanning the screen. It was a text from Victoria.

"_NO TIME. GO NOW._" She quickly got up, gathering the items she had been instructed to get and ran out the door. She shoved the key into ignition and slammed her foot on the gas. _Calm, calm, calm_, she thought to herself. Halfway to her destination, Melinda got a call from Victoria.

"Hello?"

"Bring my bag in. When you get in the door, throw it across the room, there's a motion sensor that will turn the lights on. We will be waiting inside. And, Melinda?" Her voice was thick with tears.

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry." The line clicked off, but Melinda held the phone there for a few more seconds before closing it and throwing it on the passenger seat.

Once she reached the warehouse, Melinda gathered her things and entered through the wide doors. She threw the bag across the room and the lights flicked on. Victoria was waiting with her mom, both were attached to a big pillar by rusty chains, though Victoria had freed her arms somehow. Melinda rushed across the apace and pulled out a meat hammer.

"Ha, good ol' Melinda. Trust her to bring stainless steel salvation." She handed Victoria the hammer and faced her mother.

"Melinda Gordon, pleased to meet you." She smiled.

"Emily Larson." Victoria smacked the chains with the hammer, breaking them after a few swings.

"Now that were all introduced, we should probably go now." Victoria led them out the back and around to the front where they piled into the car and sped off.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello all,

I'm in a bit of a writer's block. I have a need to write, and I _really_ want to continue this fic, but I just haven't got any ideas. I'd really appreciate your feedback on how you want the story to go, I promise not to judge or be rude.

Please?

--Edge--


End file.
